


Static on the Line

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Raleigh puts on his big boy pants and gets over it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Yancy were still connected when his brother was taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> My actual fill for the "Connection" sqaure.

The thing that people, civilians and rangers alike, don't understand about losing Yancy is that a lot of the time it's hard for Raleigh to remember that his brother was ever lost. They were still connected when Knifehead ripped Yancy away, out into the dark of the storm, and that damaged connection, the searing pain of the head wound to Gipsy after the agony of losing the left arm, well. Raleigh lost more than his brother that day.

He'd thought that one of the things he'd lost was the Drift. No one could replace Yancy, and he didn't want to even let someone try to step up beside him again. Not when he had other options still open. And in the end, it's that little niggle of doubt in the face of his resolution not to Drift with some one new that lets Stacker catch him. Because the options do run out, all the options but one.

And there's a Mark III with his name on the driver's seat and a co-pilot ready and raring to go kick so kaiju ass.


End file.
